Secret Admirer
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: Jennifer's got a secret admirer. Who could he be? -sequel to Girls Night In
1. Sweet Secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or any of its characters or plots. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only. I will put them back when I am done playing.

**Author's Notes:** This is a sequel to Girls Night In

-Music is a creative outlet for me; I hear a song and a story unfolds before me.

-Inspired by the song – You've Lost That Loving Feeling byThe Righteous Brothers

-I have to thank ladygris her _awesome_ help and beta work

Secret Admirer~

When Evan's team ended their shift in the wee hours of morning, there was an understanding that Keller's brief singing exploits were off limits for discussion.

oOo

Jenn walked into the mess hall to grab some lunch before her shift. Laura met her at the doorway.

"I didn't think you would show your face in here for weeks! I got hand it to you, girl, you got moxie."

"I'm a big girl." Jenn's tone said she questioned her response"I think that we are all adults here." She held her head up high and marched over to the line, grabbing a tray.

The day progressed as any normal day, and Jenn said a silent prayer at the end of her shift that she seemed to have escaped any embarrassment from her brief lapse in judgment from the previous evening.

oOo

The next several days ebbed and flowed without mention of the incident. Jenn walked into the infirmary and noticed a pudding cup and spoon on her desk with a note attached. She sank down in her seat looking at the mountain of paper work she still needed to complete with the new arrivals but smiled again when she saw the note.

Jenn lifted the pudding cup with the white plastic spoon taped to the side and smiled upon seeing her favorite flavor: Tapioca. 'Laura' she thought, then she pulled the note taped to the cup and read it.

_~ Sweets for the sweet – Your Secret Admirer~_

She tapped the note to her lips. Who could be her secret admirer? Then she dropped the note when the realization set in: she had a secret admirer!

"Jenn, you're needed," Marie called from the doorway, pulling Jenn out of her thoughts.

She set the pudding cup back on the desk, putting the spoon back on top. "Coming."

As Jenn walked to the door, Marie handed her the tablet. "What's that?" she asked with a sly smile.

"As if you don't know" Jenn replied.

"I don't, but I'm curious." Marie proceeded to follow Jenn into the exam room.

"What?" Jenn almost tripped on her own feet. "You don't know who left it?"

"Nope. You gonna tell me?" Marie asked.

"I wish I could, but there was no name" Jenn began to her check-list on Ronon as he lifted his shirt.

"Who's no-name?" Ronon questioned listening in on the young doctors' conversation with her nurse.

"It's nothing" Jenn moved to listen to his lungs while watching the scanner for any variations.

"If No-name is bothering you; I'll talk to him." Ronon's blood pressure started to rise on the monitor.

"Ronon, his name is not No-name, there was no name. I don't know who left me the pudding." She sighed as she again re-aligned his blood pressure cuff.

Ronon looked puzzled.

"Doc's got herself a secret admirer," Marie injected before Jenn pushed her out of the room.

"Why is it a secret?" he asked as Jenn continued to check items off on her data pad.

Jenn took in a large breath, looking at Ronon. He rarely talked, and she didn't have the heart to leave something like this to Sheppard or McKay to explain. "It's a game. He leaves hints and clues, and I have to guess who he is."

"Who the secret is?" he nodded somewhat following Jenn explanation. "So do you want the pudding?"

Jenn laughed "Yes, Ronon, I want the pudding." She tapped his hand "You're all clear. Go get your own pudding."

~TBC


	2. Tokens of Affectation

A few days later, another note showed up on her desk. As usual, it was a busy day in the infirmary, so when Jenn arrived, her feet hit the ground running. She stitched up a few cuts, cleaned some wounds, bandaged a few new recruits, and, before she knew it, Marie was reminding her to take a dinner break. Jenn grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water from fridge and headed to her office. She plopped down at her desk and cleared a space to eat before she noticed the note leaning against a small yellow flower. She could not stop the giggle that escaped when she picked up the note.

_~Roses are red violets are blue, this yellow flower is a pretty as you - Your Secret Admirer~_

Jenn held the note close to her chest and grinned. _Who could it be?_ Maybe not military maybe a scientist?

oOo

Jenn sat down at her desk and let out a sigh. She was almost caught up on her paper work, and she was ready to start her off-world medical visits, she just needed to finish her request chits for supplies required when she reached for her water bottle. She backed her chair up, muttering, "Did it fall on the floor?" She looked under her desk and around it unable to locate her bottle.

oOo

Jenn walked in the infirmary after her lunch with Laura. Today was Laura's last day, and she would be leaving with the _Daedalus_ that evening. Things would be quieter as the city would settle back into its normal routine. When the _Daedalus_ was in, Jenn was always extra busy sewing up the marines who thought they could beat Ronon; they were always wrong, sorely wrong.

Jenn walked by her office, peeking in to see if someone left a note. It had been a few days, and she was curious to who this Admirer might be. She stopped dead in her tracks, seeing her water bottle plus a note sitting in the middle of her desk. She raced to her desk, snatched up the note, and looked at her water bottle that now sported a Green Bay Packer logo painted on it. She admired the care it took to do this. She set down the bottle and ripped the note open

_~Looking to make a pass. Are you open? - Your Secret Admirer~_

Jenn could feel the warmth of her cheeks flooding her face. What was he asking? She quickly scribbled _yes_ on the back of the card and left it on her desk before she went to finish her shift.

oOo

Marie came grinning around the corner, handing Jenn the medicine she asked for.

"What's that look on your face?" Jenn question Marie

Marie keep walking as she sing-songed, "Nothing."

It took Jenn less than a minute to realize her Secret Admired had struck again. Her hands began to tremble as she tried to focus on the marine in front of her. "Could you wait a minute I have to check on something?" She quickly turned and headed to her office.

There, on her desk, sat a Ghirardelli Chocolate Bar with a note. She squealed in delight as she held the chocolate bar to her nose and took in a deep breath. This was indeed a treat she would savor, she read the note:

_~ A little something about my background. - Your Secret Admirer~_

oOo

After their shift, Jenn and Marie sat in the Mess, enjoying the chocolate bar with a large glass of milk.

"So what did the note say?" Marie had taken an interest in discovering the indenty of Jenn's secret admirer.

"Something about his background." Jenn reached for her glass enjoying the last bite of chocolate.

Marie picked up the wrapper and began to read all the fine print, then she gasped. "I know WHO it is!"

"WHO?" Jenn head jerked up as she grabbed Marie's shoulders before she could run away.

"Oh NO! I'm not telling, just trust me! You won't be disappointed!" Marie pulled out of Jenn's grasp. "My, my, my, would you look at the time! Thanks for sharing your chocolate bar. See ya later." She almost tripped running out of the mess, leaving Jenn back at square one with the identity of her mystery man.

~TBC

A/N: I wrote this before super bowl weekend… so lucky guess.


	3. a cappella

Jenn tried not to pout as she sat in the back of the jumper with her foot propped up on the bench. An ice pack lay across her scrapped knee. She laid her head back on the cool metal that braced her back, thinking, _Why me, always me?_

Major Lorne carefully removed the ice pack from her knee and checked the wrap, "Doc, don't think you should be walking on this till we get it checked out." He motioned for his team to help get Jenn to the infirmary.

When she saw them bring the stretcher from the back wall of the hanger, she cringed. "Really, Major, I don't think that's necessary. If you just help me up, I can get there on my own."

Evan slid his hand around her waist, helping to pull her up. Jenn leaned into him as they slowly limped down the hall to the transporter. Jenn appreciated that the Major was always a gentleman, and no one was surprised to see Jenn had found her way into another situation.

"Thank you, Major, we'll take it from here." Marie led Evan and Jenn to an open bed so she could be evaluated.

Jenn looked up at the ceiling rolling her eyes as she lay in the bed. "Why me? Why am I such a klutz?" She ran over the afternoon in her head, trying to see where it all went wrong.

"So you gonna tell me what happened, or do I have to hear it from the rumor mill?" Marie jokingly asked as she removed the bandage the Major applied.

"Just the usual. I wasn't watching where I was going and fell" Jenn tried to be nonchalant about it.

oOo

Jenn was released to her quarters that evening with a day off followed by light duty. She was resting when Marie stopped by to check on her.

"How are you feeling?" Marie sat down on the small couch next to Jenn.

"Good. I'll be back at work the day after next. Don't tell me you miss me already." Jenn pushed on Marie shoulder.

"I don't miss you." Marie pushed Jen back. "But _he_ did." She held up a note with Jenn's name on it.

Jenn sat up straight and grabbed for the note.

_~Tomorrow night, rec room B, 1900 hours. -Your Secret Admirer~_

oOo

Jenn limped down to the rec room with Marie at her side. They entered the room seeing a few people sitting in front of the TV on the far side of the room watching a movie. Major Lorne's team faced the wall across from the doorway. As they stepped in there was a cough as Coughlin turned to face Jenn and began to sing…

_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips._

Then Evan stepped up and began to sing as Jenn thought, _this is soooo Top Gun_, a grin growing across her face.

_And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips.  
You're trying hard not to show it, (baby)._

As Coughlin, Reed and Parrish joined in, Evan sang a cappella.

_But baby, baby I know it..._

_You've lost that lovin' feeling,_  
_Whoa, that lovin' feeling,_  
_You've lost that lovin' feeling,_  
_Now it's gone...gone...gone...wooooooh._

Now the team surrounded her with Evan at her feet on his knees with his hands clasped over his heart. Jenn began to turn a lovely shade of red as Evan reached up and press a kiss on her hand. She now knew who her secret admirer was.

oOo

Jenn and Evan left the Rec room for somewhere away from prying eyes.

"I guess I have you to thank for my singing solo going under the radar." She could not help but noticed how he looked down, almost embarrassed about the complement as he held her hand and squeezed it a bit tighter.

They took a short walk to a small alcove off the normal path of city traffic. Jenn stopped as saw a small table with two chairs.

Evan pulled the chair out for Jenn. "Please have a seat." He gently pushed her chair back in once she was seated.

"Thank you, Major." She glanced up as she took her seat.

"Doc, you can call me Evan," He grinned.

"Then would you call me Jennifer" She bit her lip. "So can I ask… why all the cloak and dagger?"

Evan sat down across from her. "I guess I thought asking you to be my Valentine should be something special."

Jenn blushed. "You want me to be your Valentine?" her voice jumped almost an octave.

"Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful, compassionate, determined-"

Jenn cut him off. "Don't forget clumsy," she added.

"I was gonna say you're a great singer." Evan reached his hand across the table lacing their fingers together.

Jenn looked across the table as she almost feel into Evan Lorne's beautiful blue eyes. "I think I may have some competition in the singing department."

~TBC


	4. The Stars are Ours

A/N : Music tag: The Stars are Ours Tonight by The Nylons

February 14~ Valentine's Day~

To boost morale, Col. Carter started to celebrate the holidays in Atlantis, so Woolsey chose to continue the tradition, celebrating this year's Valentine's Day with an Ice Cream Bar set up in the mess hall. A few of the scientists had started decorating the tables with hearts and flowers, while the kitchen staff set up a table with sprinkles, candy hearts, cherries, fudge, caramel, whipped cream and real ice cream that arrived from Earth from the _Daedalus'_s last visit.

Jenn finished curling her hair and looked at herself in the mirror once more. Evan would be there any minute to pick her up for the Ice Cream Social. She was excited and nervous about her first official date with Major Lorne. She had always thought of him as attractive but never thought he would have any interest in a simple girl from Wisconsin.

The door chimed, and Jenn tried not to look too excited as her heart skipped a beat knowing who was on the other side.

"You… you look beautiful" Evan complemented Jenn as she stood in the doorway. He offered his arm to lead her to the mess. "Shall we?"

oOo

Jenn bounced on her toes in anticipation of her ice cream creation. She selected home-style vanilla with fudge and candy red hots, while Evan selected a double scoop of pistachio.

They both retreated to the balcony to a table off to the side.

"Mmmm," Jenn dragged her spoon through the fudge with candy hearts on top as she laced her tongue with the warm, tasty treat.

Evan watched as she seemed to melt under the sensation of the warm fudge hitting her tongue.

Jenn caught him looking and sat back up a little embarrassed for her childish abandonment over her ice cream "Sorry. It's been soo long."

"No, its fine and totally understandable, but ya got…" Evan reached over to wipe the fudge off her chin and could not resist as he leaned in further and kissed her.

Jenn was startled at first but quickly returned his kiss.

She blushed as he said, "You had some fudge on your chin." Evan motioned with his napkin as he sat back down in his chair.

oOo

When they finished Evan led Jenn out to the west pier. As they walked through the door leading outside, he reached down to grab a blanket he had stowed earlier. When they got a few hundred feet he spread out the blanket and sat down extending his hand to invite Jenn to join him.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you're trying to win me over," Jenn said.

"And, is it working?" he questioned, pulling her closer to him.

"Hmmm," she mumbled as she tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her arm around his waist as the other hand rested on his chest.

They sat together, looking at the waves and the stars till the night air began nipping at their exposed skin and Jenn began to shiver.

"I think we may need to head in. It's getting cold," Evan said rubbing his hands down her arms trying to warm her up.

Jenn tipped her head up to look at Evan; she brushed his cheek with her hand as he looked down at her lying across his chest. "I'm sure another kiss could warm me up."

"Your wish is my command," he whispered as he softly began to cover her lips in warm kisses.

oOo

Leaning on the door jamb Evan brushed his fingers across Jenn check pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Evan, I had a wonderful time" Jenn looked down as their feet began to wrap around each other.

"Me, too. Maybe dinner tomorrow?" His face tensed as he wondered if she felt the same as he did.

"I'd like that," She leaned over to kiss him and accepted his arm reaching around her waist and pulling her closer.

They broke apart a few minutes later. "Good night Jenn, Happy Valentine's Day," he said as she pulled back and stepped into her room, both watching as the door closed between them.

Jenn leaned her head on the closed door, ghosting her fingers across her lips remembering her kiss with Evan. _This was a wonderful Valentine's Day_.

~fin


End file.
